Una Foto, Un Trauma, Un Recuerdo
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, ni con todo el tiempo que haya pasado, ni con todos los métodos, ni con cuantos intentos, y que se sentiría recordar ese recuerdo?, bueno eso le Pasa a Eli... Asco de summary


Gracias a cierto topoide y su habilidad para cocinar, el refugio quedo hecho un basurero, y la banda se está dedicando a limpiarlo, Trixie entre cosas que se salvaron pero cubiertas por el polvo encontró un álbum de fotografías con una nota que decía:

Querido Eli:

Sé que mañana te vas a BajoTerra, así que para que no te olvides de nosotros metí en tu equipaje este álbum de fotografías de la familia, espero que te vaya bien y cumplas tu deber como Shane haya abajo, y que te cuides mucho….

ATT:

Tu primito

Leo Shane.

Trixie al leer esa nota quedo enternecida, un primo se tomó las molestias de meter un álbum sin que Eli se diera cuenta?, debía de quererlo mucho para eso, así que por que no mirar el álbum?.

-Eli!. Llamo Trixie, y sin que esta se diera cuenta el susodicho estaba atrás de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo Trix?. Pregunto el peliazul asustando a la pelirroja.

- Oye casi me matas del susto. Reclamo la ojiverde.

- Perdón, y para que me llamaste?.

- Mira esto. Dijo la pelirroja mostrándole la nota y el álbum.

- Ese Leo, que tierno al dejarme este detalle. Comento Eli igual de enternecido.

- Oye y que tal si lo miramos?. Preugnto Trixie con ganas.

- De acuerdo. Dicho esto ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Kord venia bajando y vio a la parejita mirando un álbum y decidió fastidiarlos un rato.

- Ya están eligiendo un álbum donde tendrán las fotos de sus hijos tortolos?, no creen que van muy rápido?. Pregunto el muy troll (xD) haciendo sonrojar a los enamorados.

- KORD!. Exclamaron los tortolitos tan rojos que dejaron por pálido el cabello de Trixie.

- Ok lo siento, per enserio de quien es el álbum?: Pregunto el troll de las cavernas.

- Es de un primito mío, me lo metió en el equipaje un día antes de venir a BajoTerra. Explico el ojiazul.

Kord se sentó a lado de Trixie para ver las fotos…en eso vieron una foto de Eli de 9 años cargando a una bebe de 7 meses.

-Quien es esa?. Pregunto Kord señalando a la bebe.

- Es mi prima Katherine, ahora debe tener 7 años si esa foto nos la tomaron cuando yo tenía 9. Explico Eli.

- Awww!. Exclamo Trixie enternecida.

Luego Kord paso la página y vieron una foto de Jimmo Shane con una niña peliazul de 8 años.

-Quien es ella? Pregunto Trixie esta vez.

- La han visto y bastante chicos, que raro que pregunten. Comento el ojiazul.

- Por qué?. Pregunto el troll.

- Porque son mi hermana Karina y mi Tío Jimmo. Explico el ojiazul.

- Ahhh. Dijeron Trixie y Kord al mismo tiempo. Luego Trixie pasó la página y vieron una foto que enterneció a dos de ellos pero…no a todos… Era una foto de la Familia de Eli completa, Will Shane, Karina Shane de 4 años, Eli Shane de 5 años y una mujer de ojos azules con tez un tanto más morena y cabello completamente negro vistiendo un vestido morado oscuro. Todos quedaron enternecidos, pero Eli sintió algo doloroso, sintió como un sable atravesaba su corazón y su sonrisa enternecida desapareció completamente.

- Eli estas bien?. Pregunto la ojiverde al ver la cara de tristeza del peliazul.

- Si…estoy bien…gracias por preguntar...yo… necesito estar solo. Dicho esto Eli salió del refugio al patio trasero, extrañando a Trix y a Kord.

- Que le pasa?. Pregunto Kord.

- No lo sé… pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con esa mujer en la foto. Comento Trix saliendo del refugio.

En el patio Trasero…

-Creí que lo había superado, como la extraño Burpy…Dijo el ojiazul a su babosa, esta solo le acaricio la mejilla para consolarle.

- A quién Eli?. Dijo una dulce voz detrás del susodicho asustándolo.

- Trixie!, hace cuanto estas aquí?.

- Vengo llegando, porque estas así?.

- Así como?.

- Deprimido y raro, te conozco desde hace tiempo y se cuándo estas mal, ahora, porque estas así y quien es esa mujer? que no nos lo dijiste. Pregunto la pelirroja.

- No es quien es…es…quien era. Explico Eli peor.

- Como?.

- Ella, era mi madre Trixie…

- Y que ocurre, y por qué dices quién era?.

- Por que murió el mismo día que yo cumplí los 6 años. Explico el ojiazul aun peor de lo que ya estaba, la pelirroja se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso.

- Como lo siento Eli…

- Eso no es lo peor…

- Cómo que no es lo peor? Dímelo…

-La asesinaron con cuchillos y…yo…vi…todo. Trixie no lo podía creer, ahora sabía porque estaba así, su madre había muerto el mismo día de su cumpleaños, y para más encima fue asesinada e Eli sufrió un trauma al verla morir, la pelirroja vio lágrimas en sus ojos, no salían pero necesitaban salir.

- Eli, si quieres llorar, hazlo, no debes hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo y con lo de tu padre aún más...Comento la pelirroja aunque después se arrepintió de recordarle lo de su padre.

- He tratado de olvidar ese hecho, pero por más que lo intente no puedo. El Shane ya no podía aguantar esas lágrimas y se tapó los ojos con su mano izquierda y bajo la cabeza, dejando salir esas lagrimas que desde hace tiempo necesitaban salir.

- Hazlo Eli… Dijo la ojiverde abrazando al peliazul, y sintió todo el desahogo que sentía el en ese momento, pero noto algo muy raro, una lagrima de sangre deslizándose sobre su mejilla izquierda.

- Gracias Trix, por ayudarme. Agradeció Eli limpiando sus lágrimas.

- De nada Eli, y…esa lagrima de sangre que fue?. Pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

- Bueno esta es la primera vez, con suerte fue una, a mí también me extraño, y de nuevo te lo agradezco, tú me haces sentir mejor en los momentos más difíciles. Comento el Eli, sin saber lo que dijo de último, y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo fuertemente, al igual que Trixie.

Con esto ambos regresaron al refugio…

* * *

**Esto es algo mio, no me malinterpreten, Kari ya se que esto no es así en "Doble Shane, Doble Victoria?, No lo Creo", solo es algo mio, dejen sus reviews y ****cuídense,**

**Les mando un abrazo de Mi babosa Zipper, Celestial, y un abrazo mio.**

**- LaUltimaYenapa**


End file.
